


À la Mode

by cosmosKid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosKid/pseuds/cosmosKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren asks for special training from Levi. <br/>*shitty description I know, but please just bare with me. <br/>**Is that the right use of the word 'bare'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	À la Mode

"What?" Levi looked up from the report he was reading, having momentarily stopped listening to the rambling mess in front of him.   
"I said, that I was wondering if you could, maybe, train me..?" Eren looked scared, his face steadily going a deep shade of red.   
"I already train you, what do you think we do all day, you brat."   
"I-I know, I was wondering if you, personally, Sir, could train me in the afternoons or the evenings."   
Levi considered for a moment, "What exactly is it that you're hoping I'll help with?"   
"Hand-to-hand combat mostly.." Eren looked down at his shoes.   
"I thought you were top of your class in hand-to-hand."  
"I am- I was, it's just, you're better. You have techniques I've never seen before and.."  
Levi had stopped listening there, Eren was rambling again.   
"Tch, fine."Levi said, raising from his chair, "I'll train you. Meet me out in the stables tomorrow after you've had your dinner."   
And with that Eren left the office and Levi put his head in his hands, wondering what Hanji would say about this. 

As it turned out, Hanji was ecstatic, saying that bonding was a great idea. Erwin had his doubts, saying how he hoped Levi wasn't overworking him but anyone with eyebrows like that had to have whatever they say taken with a grain of salt.   
And now Levi was sitting in the cool stables, giving his favourite horse a light pat to distract himself from the mess of the stables. He made a mental note to get Kirstein and Arlert to clean it out ASAP. Levi wondered if Eren had bailed when he ran around the corner, nearly running into a stack of feeding buckets.   
"Finally." Levi scolded, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Sorry," Eren panted, "got held up by Hanji."   
Levi said nothing, just walked out of the stables, Eren silently followed.   
When Levi found the spot he stopped, it was a small clearing just inside of the nearby forest that was used for 3DMG practice. 

It didn't take Eren long to be knocked onto his ass, and then again a second time, and again and again. Levi had experience and foreign technique on his side and Eren was determined to get good enough to win just once. When it was quite dark and Levi was sure that it had been at least two hours he stopped and said to do the same the next day, and the day after. 

A month later and Eren still wasn't winning, he was, however, improving. Levi had noticed it slightly at first, him having to put the slightest bit more effort into fighting. He wasn't going to tell the boy that, let him figure it out himself. Today was different though, today Levi was waiting for Eren down in the dungeons where the brunet was forced to sleep. Levi looked around, the room wasn't actually all that bad and it was certainly bigger than any of the others, the only downside that he could think of was the lack of windows and the one wall that was just bars, but not many people came down here anyway. Levi had decided to surprise Eren, trying to catch him off guard. He could hear him slowly making his way towards the cell, he was led by Hanji, her chattery voice boomed off the walls. When they reached the cell, Eren politely excused himself and walked inside, saying goodbye to Hanji as he did so.   
"Aw," Hanji pouted, "Don't you have training with Levi? I could wait for you to get changed and then I could tell you some more about my research!"   
Eren chuckled a little, "sorry, Levi cancelled my training for today, so I kind of just want to go to sleep. You can tell me tomorrow though?" Hanji pouted but she eventually left.   
Eren let out a sigh and pulled his shirt off, still unaware of Levi's presence. He then lay down on his bed and Levi thought he was actually going to sleep when he heard moaning, quiet and muffled at first, and then, steadily getting louder. He could see Eren's hand running over the crotch of his pants as he teased himself.   
Levi wasn't necessarily sure what to do in this situation and so he just stayed put, but as Eren continued to moan and pant he could feel himself get harder and silently cursed his penis for being so easy.   
Eren removed his pants now, his cock slightly larger than Levi had expected. Eren grabbed his member with his left hand, and then slowly moving up and down. His movements seemed a little clumsy and Levi wondered whether this was his first time. Levi felt his pants go tight and cursed again before quietly and carefully, undoing the fly of his pants, freeing his aching dick. Eren noticed nothing as he continued to pump his member. Slowly, Levi too began jerking himself, careful not to make a sound.   
Sooner than he expected, Eren seemed like he was about to reach his climax when suddenly he stopped and moved around so that his ass was facing Levi's direction. Eren seemed to be motionless for a second before he reached around and began inserting two fingers into himself, he fingered himself for a while before he used his right hand to jerk himself, his movements with more control and roughness. And then Levi realised that he had done this many times before.   
Eren continued to expertly jerk his cock while fingering himself for a few minutes when suddenly his pants and moans became more urgent and Levi realised that he had found the prostate. Levi felt himself getting closer to his climax as he watched Eren.   
"Ah, ah, L-Levi." Eren moaned, causing Levi to stop moving for a whole minute, wondering if the boy knew he was there. When it appeared that he didn't Levi went back to jerking himself, this time with more ferocity, the knowledge that Eren was thinking of him too urging him on. As Eren got louder and Levi's name appeared to be the only thing coming out of his mouth, Levi was sure that he was going to come soon.   
With one last jerk of his hand and fingers, Eren came all over his stomach. The younger boy lay there for a few minutes, stealing his breathing before he got up and walked over to the bucket of water near his bed. After he had washed himself off and then dressed he went to bed, quickly falling asleep and quietly snoring. Levi had long ago put his member back in his pants and now thought it the best time to exit the cell. When he got back in his own room all he could think off was Eren and his slutty moans as he jerked himself into oblivion and then collapsed into bed. 

The next day Levi found himself waiting in the stables for Eren to arrive, the fiasco of the previous night playing in his mind. When Eren arrived he was just as eager as usual, if not more. Levi quietly led them to the clearing and then turned to the brunet.   
"Today we'll be doing something different, close your eyes." Levi instructed.   
Eren did as he was told and said nothing.   
"Now, I want you to listen and try to block my attacks." Levi picked up a nearby stick, thin enough to sting.   
He slapped Eren on the arm with the stick, the younger failing to block.   
Next he slapped his leg, and then finally his buttock. With the last one Eren gasped slightly.   
Finally Levi reached up and in one swift motion, had grabbed Eren by the hair while also locking their lips together. Eren opened his eyes in shock but did nothing to resist. The younger snaking his arms around Levi's waist and pulling him closer.   
Somehow they had backed into a tree, Eren's shirt hitching slightly on the bark. Levi broke the kiss so that he could suck and nip on Eren's neck. Eren panted in Levi's ear. When Levi felt a hardness against his lower abdomen he reached down and palmed Eren's crotch over his pants, earning him a pleased reaction from the teen. When Eren felt fully hard Levi shoved two fingers into Eren's mouth, possibly being more aggressive than necessary. Eren seemed confused but happily sucked on the elder's fingers. When they felt slick enough Levi pulled out his fingers and slowly inserted them into Eren's ass. When Eren felt stretched out enough Levi turned him around so that he was facing the tree, taking the hint Eren slight bent outwards, presenting himself to Levi.   
Not having any oils to lubricate himself with Levi just spat onto his dick, trying hard not to think about the germs. Carefully, Levi placed his tip at Eren's entrance and then pushed in, the brunet gave a gasp of surprise and then promptly pushed himself fully onto Levi's dick, the tight warmth causing Levi to give a low moan. After a second or so, Levi began moving out and then back in, wen he felt Eren was prepared enough he started thrusting, slowly at first. Eren was a moaning mess soon enough and Levi was panting shortly after.   
As the thrusts got harder and faster, Levi's name began tumbling out of Eren's mouth, his voice dripping with a sweet delicacy that sent shivers up Levi's spine.   
When Eren gave a particularly loud moan Levi guessed he had found the prostate and began pounding the area as hard as he could. With one last thrust, Eren came all over the ground, the tightening around Levi's cock doing wonders. Levi slowly pulled out and looked at Eren, the boys legs shaking with over stimulation. Quickly Eren leaned down and began sucking off Levi, his inexperienced mouth unsure what to do but doing amazing nonetheless. Eren's teeth accidentally scraped against Levi's dick, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. The pain feeling amazing. After a few minutes of Eren steadily gaining confidence with himself he suddenly took all of Levi into his mouth, his gag-reflex either non-existent or he was just good at keeping composure. Levi thought it was the first one as Eren began ferociously deep throating him until his climax.   
When he was done Eren swallowed all of the seed in one gulp. 

Jean stopped cleaning the stables (again) to turn to Armin, "Do you hear that?"   
The blond coconut looked up from sweeping the hay, "Hear what?"   
Before Jean could reply there was a loud moaning noise coming from the forest, "That!" Jean exclaimed, motioning towards the direction of the forest.  
Armin listened for a moment, ".. is that... /Eren/?"


End file.
